Sibling Rivalry
by SickAndWrong
Summary: Kasy Ann is hospitalized after an accident at home, and the three remaining Possibles head to Go City to see the brave little girl while she recovers. All may not be as it seems, however... Oneshot.


_Special thanks to __**Baka**__, for your invaluable help in beta-reading this ficlet._

_Recommended prerequisite reading: "A Small Possibility" by __**nodrogs**__._

_This story was posted with the permission (if not necessarily the _endorsement_) of nodrogs, the creator of Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible. Their appearance here should be considered AU and in no way related to any of the stories by nodrogs (or anyone else, really, including me) in which the girls are featured. _

_Kim Possible and Shego are the property of Disney. I make no monetary gain from their use (so don't sue me)._

**Sibling Rivalry  
**(A Kim Possible fanfiction)

"Sheki, are you excited to see your sister?" Shego Possible asked, twisting around in the front seat of the car to smile back at her daughter.

Sheki Go Possible, securely strapped into her car seat behind her parents, was busy looking out the window as Kim maneuvered the car into the parking lot. The little girl watched the massive sign pass by them; its huge lettering proudly proclaimed that they had at last arrived at Go City's David Clark Allen Memorial Hospital.

"Sheki?" Kim said, breaking the little girl's reverie. "Your mom asked you something."

"Hmm?" Sheki responded distractedly, turning her head toward her mommy's voice. Kim's eyes regarded her through the rearview mirror. Shego was still smiling at her over the seat.

"I _said_," Shego repeated in mock indignation, "are you excited to see your sister?"

"Oh." Sheki answered. "Of course I am, mom!"

It was really a silly question – why _wouldn't_ she be excited? She hadn't seen Kasy in more than a week, so of _course_ Sheki was excited. Even if it did mean missing her favorite cartoon show to make the trip.

Shego's smile widened, though Sheki could still see the worry in her mother's green eyes. That look had been there pretty much constantly, ever since Kasy's accident one month before. Sheki knew her mothers tried to hide their concern, among other things, from her, but the little girl had always been more observant – more intelligent – than her mothers ever truly gave her credit for.

Not that they didn't have reason enough to worry about their other daughter, Sheki conceded. Kasy _had_ been confined to the burn unit at DCA Memorial for the last four weeks, and no one really seemed to know how long she would remain there. Kasy still had a long road of recovery ahead of her.

It helped Sheki that her mothers didn't blame her for what had happened to Kasy. After all, it wasn't really her fault. Sheki was just too young to control her powers the way her mom could. If they blamed the little girl, they certainly hadn't ever giver _her _that impression.

Kim, finding a parking space at last, eased the car to a stop. Sheki started fiddling with the straps of her car seat while Kim and Shego got out the car. The drive to Go City wouldn't have been so bad if not for all the traffic, which seemed to get worse every trip. And with all the restrictions on aircraft within the city limits, by car was about the only way to go.

Shego, gratefully stretching her long legs, opened the back door of the car to help a struggling Sheki out of her car seat.

"No!" Sheki protested at once. "I can do it! I'm a big girl!" she added, pouting.

That look could be downright lethal in high enough doses, and in spite of Shego's rather high tolerance to the Puppy Dog Pout, she relented.

"Okay, okay!" Shego put an arm around her wife and waited patiently for Sheki to extricate herself from the car. After a few moments, and much muttering on the part of the child, they were at last ready to go.

…

On the fifth floor of the hospital, the three stepped off the elevator and were immediately greeted by Kasy's doctor. He was a small man, white-haired, and as always he wore a very broad, warm smile.

"Ah, yes!" he exclaimed, beaming that contagious smile of his. He clapped his hands together before going on in his thick Spanish accent. "La familia Possible! And how are you three lovely ladies doing today, eh? Good, I hope?"

"We're doing fine, Doctor Casa," Kim said, smiling a little in spite of herself. She moved forward to hug the diminutive physician, pulling her hand free of her wife's grip.

"We'll be better when it's four of us again," Shego added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course, of course," Dr. Casa agreed quickly. He had turned loose of Kim, and was kneeling in front of Sheki. "Are you excited to see your sister?" he asked, patting the girl on top of her head.

_That's a popular question today,_ the girl thought dryly to herself. Nodding, she beamed her cutest smile.

Straightening up, Dr. Casa waved his hand, inviting the worried parents to walk with him down the hall. "Well, little Kasy is recovering wonderfully, I can tell you. As I explained on the phone, all her grafts have taken hold, and there is still no sign of infection…"

It was all the same "blah-blah-blah" as the last time they were here. _"Kasy's been a little angel." "Kasy brightens up the room." "Kasy never complains, no matter how much it hurts…" Kasy, Kasy, Kasy…_ Sheki kept her own silent counsel as she skipped ahead down the hall toward her sister's recovery room.

When she got to the door, little Sheki waited patiently for the adults to catch up. Dr. Casa opened the door and held it, ushering the three into the room. Once inside, they were greeted by two more doctors, one a tall woman, her brown hair tied back in a rather severe bun. The other, Asian by the look of her, was only a little taller than Dr. Casa. Sheki missed the introductions; her attention was taken by the small figure lying on the hospital bed in the middle of the room.

While Kim and Shego spoke with the doctors about Kasy's recovery, Sheki walked over to her sister's bed. Kasy was covered head to toe in loose strips of damp gauze. She knew it was part of Kasy's treatment, to keep her healing skin from drying out, but Sheki couldn't help the strong resemblance her sister now bore to a midget mummy.

Sheki stifled a giggle at the thought. As she got close, Sheki could see one of Kasy's green eyes, following her through the layers of bandage. Sheki turned and looked back at her parents, who were fully engrossed in their conversation with the doctors.

Leaning in close to Kasy's ear, Sheki whispered to her, "I bet you'll do like I tell you to next time, huh?"

The green eye widened, and a soft moan escaped Kasy's lips as she lay, trembling, on the hospital bed. Kim and Shego, hearing the sound, were at their daughter's side at once.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kim asked her gently.

Sheki beamed up at her parents. "She just wants some water, mommy!" she said brightly. "Right?" she added, turning back to Kasy. Sheki watched her sister's eyes shift from their mothers to Sheki and back again.

Kasy nodded, a barely perceptible motion. Kim took the glass off the table next to the bed and held it up to her daughter's puffy lips. After a couple swallows, Kasy closed her mouth and lay back again.

Shego smiled encouragingly at Kasy. "You know, the doctors say you can come home in a couple weeks! Isn't that good news?"

Sheki clapped her hands together. "Didja hear that, Kasy? You'll be coming home soon, and we can play together again!"

Kasy's eyes rolled around to look at Sheki again. The one eye that Sheki could see was wide with terror.

"Look how excited she is," Kim said. She pulled Shego toward her and hugged her dark-haired wife around the waist, both of them proud of how brave their little girl had been.

"She looks sleepy," Sheki observed aloud.

"Well come on then, bubble-butt," Kim ordered, reaching out one hand to the girl. "Let your sister get some rest, and we'll go get some lunch downstairs. After that, if Kasy's feeling better, you can visit some more."

"Ok," the little girl agreed. _I wonder if they have macadamia cookies today_, she was thinking hopefully. Those were her favorite.

Sheki allowed her mommy to take her hand and lead her away toward the door. As the trio reached the door, Sheki stopped, turning to smile back at Kasy. As Sheki waved good-bye to her sister, the faintest ghost of green light traced the outline of her tiny fingers.

Then, turning back, she seized the nearest of Shego's hands and the three proceeded through the open door. Sheki walked in the middle, holding one each of her mothers' hands. Once they were back out in the hall Kim looked down at Sheki, meeting the girl's smile.

"Won't it be nice when Kasy comes home?" Kim asked her. Sheki was quiet a moment before answering.

"Yeah," Sheki decided at length. _She'll know to do what I tell her to,_ _next time._


End file.
